


For The Big Guy

by Lilly_C



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not summarised</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Big Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Sanctuary For All part 2. My only Sanctuary piece, written straight off after the ep finished on ITV4. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

"If those are for the big guy, he’s allergic.”

Will plopped the store bought flowers into an empty vase in the hallway, walking towards the medical bay. He quickly backtracked and retrieved the flower.

“Ashley,” he called out.

She turned to the lingering echo of his softly-spoken voice. “Forget something doc?”

Will shook his head. “I though that you could find a good home for these. It’d be a shame to waste them.”

“I’m not a flowers kind of girl,” Ashley admitted, holding her hand out to Will. “I’m sure they’ll look good on my nightstand.”

Will’s cheeks slowly burned blush red. “I better go,” he said starting back towards his original destination.

“Hey doc, thanks flowers.”


End file.
